


First Time's an Accident

by dustandroses



Series: Accidental Charm [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cliche Fic, Fall for SX 2010, Ficlet, M/M, POV: Spike, PWP, Willow Made Them Do It Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander have no idea what just hit them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time's an Accident

  
Spike shoved Harris against the wall, pushing his tongue into that hot mouth, moaning low when Xander sucked on it eagerly in response. Holding his head in place with both hands, Spike tilted it to one side, increasing the angle and making it easier to thrust into the heat that was driving him crazy. Spike pressed their bodies together, his hips moving of their own accord, rubbing his swollen cock against the hard length he could feel pushing against his through two pairs of jeans.

Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew this wasn’t right – just a minute ago they were fighting, hurling angry taunts and vicious words as if they could destroy each other with their contempt. He still wanted that destruction, but now the images in his mind had more in common with spontaneous combustion than they did the visions of bloody evisceration that normally forced him to censor his thoughts before the chip did it for him. There was definitely something wrong, but at this moment he didn’t give a fuck.

That wasn’t quite right though, because Spike _wanted_ to give a fuck. He wanted to fuck Xander bloody Harris right through the bleeding wall. Spike wanted to spread him wide, and show him what it felt like to be fucked by a demon. He wanted to split Harris wide open with his cock, and hear him scream. It wasn’t going to take much, Harris was already close to bursting, moaning needy little words into Spike’s mouth, biting and sucking at his lips, his greedy hands clenching and kneading Spike’s arse.

Turning his head, Harris gasped for air, panting as Spike sucked and nibbled at his neck, trailing a line of red marks from his ear down to where he could feel the blood as it coursed through veins so close to the surface, teasing him with its rich scent full of desire and need. Heady stuff. A man could get used to this – hard muscles and eager mouth, hot blood surging and pounding as strong hands gripped his arms, pushing him away –

“What?” Spike shook his head, trying to focus on Harris’ face. It wasn’t easy, with that succulent pulse pulling at him - a siren’s call that urged him closer, luring him in.

“Spike. There’s something wrong, here!”

The look on Harris’ face was exquisite – lust and need mingled with a healthy dose of fear - an aphrodisiac for a vampire. It took all Spike’s considerable will to hold back and not just take what he wanted.

“Weren’t we fighting…just minutes ago?” Harris gasped. “What’s wrong with this picture?” His eyes watched hungrily as Spike licked his lips, his own tongue following suit, trailing along lips swollen from Spike’s bruising kisses.

Spike moaned, pressing forward to capture that tongue and pull it into his mouth, tangling it with his own as he felt Harris’ capitulation, giving in to Spike’s greedy attack, his whine muffled by Spike’s eager onslaught. Circling his hips to provide more contact, Spike ground their cocks together, over and again. Harris threw one strong thigh around Spike’s, spreading his legs wide and allowing Spike to press even closer. Bleeding hell, but that felt good!

He wanted to rip Harris’ pants off and fuck him right there in the back room of the Magic Box, wanted to throw him to the floor and savor the taste as he came down Spike’s throat. He wanted to do a lot of things, but he knew they were too far gone to last much longer. He could feel the tingle in his balls, spreading out through his body, warming him from the inside out, the way nothing but a good fuck could. This one was going to be spectacular.

He wasn’t about to go alone. He was bringing Harris with him, even if he had to drag him by sheer force of will. Spike slipped one finger into their mouths, coating it with their saliva, letting Harris’ tongue swirl around it for a moment before pulling it out. One good thing about the loose pants the boy tended to wear, it was easy slipping his hand down the back of Harris’ pants, grabbing his ass and pulling apart his cheeks.

“Oh, Christ!” Harris’ head flew back, leaving a dent in the plasterboard, he hit it so hard. “Do it, do it, do it!” Hips pumping, Harris urged him on and Spike couldn’t say no to that, even if he’d wanted to, which he most definitely did not.

“That’s it, Harris, that’s it.” Spike whispered in his ear. “Take it.”

As Spike thrust the first knuckle of his finger into Harris’ ass, and the boy’s shouts of completion and wildly jerking pelvis pushed Spike’s orgasm right out of him, he heard, dimly, the Slayer’s shocked voice.

“Oh my god…”

 


End file.
